<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(you are) so golden by hokuai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346670">(you are) so golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokuai/pseuds/hokuai'>hokuai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokuai/pseuds/hokuai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Akaashi fuese más valiente, borraría los pocos centímetros que lo separan de Bokuto. Si fuese más valiente, confesaría que él es su parte favorita del día. Pero Akaashi no es ese tipo de persona.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(you are) so golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>feliz navidad vera!!! asies soy yo tu secret santa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi no cambiaría su tiempo con Bokuto por nada del mundo. No le importa que cada músculo del cuerpo le ruegue por un descanso, ni sentir las puntas de los dedos arder de tantas veces que estas han chocado con el balón. No cuando Bokuto siempre está listo para recibir sus lanzamientos.</p><p>Más de alguna vez sus compañeros le preguntaron por qué aceptaba ayudar al capitán a practicar sus remates después de horas de un agotador entrenamiento, y la respuesta de Akaashi siempre fue la misma: «es divertido practicar con él». No mentía; entrenar con Bokuto-san es su parte favorita del día. Pero no es tan simple. No se trata solamente de practicar, ni de mejorar sus colocaciones. Es su parte favorita del día porque son solo ellos dos. Porque, cuando están solos, Akaashi puede ser egoísta y pretender que Bokuto resplandece solamente para él. El chico de los ojos dorados parece cegar al resto con su luz, pero no a Akaashi. El armador jamás podría agotarse de su candor, su mirada clavándose sin permiso sobre Bokuto cada vez que hace un remate en dirección a un rival imaginario.</p><p>Akaashi agradece que el ejercicio le enrojeciera el rostro, ya que no puede evitar sonrojarse en cuanto sus ojos se cruzan con los del mayor cuando se le acerca. Si fuese más valiente, borraría los pocos centímetros que los separan. Si fuese más valiente, confesaría que <em>él</em> es su parte favorita del día. Pero Akaashi no es ese tipo de persona. Akaashi es paciente y tranquilo, el opuesto a Bokuto. Si el capitán de Fukurodani es el día, Akaashi es la noche. Y el día y la noche solamente pueden encontrarse en el atardecer, por lo que el pelinegro esperará a que el crepúsculo finalmente los alcance para dar el primer paso.</p><p>—Hey, Akaashi —Bokuto se inclina ligeramente en su dirección, observando al armador con curiosidad y sacándolo de su ensoñación—. ¿Una vez más?</p><p>Los labios de Akaashi se curvan en una sonrisa sin que pueda notarlo, el cansancio desapareciendo en el instante en que se percata de la forma en que los ojos dorados de Bokuto resplandecen bajo las luces del gimnasio.</p><p>—<em>Una vez más</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>verita /o/ feliz nambidad!!! ojalá te guste mi humilde regalito</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>